Evil Author Day Post
by mswriter07
Summary: Summary inside chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy the ideas. Comments appreciated as this will dictate my writing for the year in terms of major stories. Thanks to everyone who's supported me and enjoyed my works. I hope to have new big stuff this year. :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my EAD post a day early. I've got multiple fandoms that I write/wrote in. Feel free to comment and let me know what you all like best or are most intrigued about. I'll do my best to post the top three over the next year as I have big

story plans with these ones (at least 20-30k minimum). I hope you all enjoy this post. Some will be the complete outline, others just snippets.

**Chapter 1: Criminal Minds only **

Bar Owner Reid (60s/70s era) - Outline only

-Kevin Lynch, Garcia's boyfriend, suspects Garcia of cheating. He hires the Hotchner/Rossi PIs to follow her.

-Garcia is seeing her friend and co-worker, Derek Morgan. The catch being that Derek is black and so it's not socially acceptable in most places.

-During their investigation, Hotch and Rossi find a bar that they frequent. The two think that the bartender is the owner as she's always seen. Then Reid starts making appearances from the back where he sits at his own personal table with his business books, reading books, and files spread out around him with a glass of bourbon at all times.

-Hotch goes up to Reid to introduce himself. They talk every once in a while.

-Reid finds out that Hotch is having trouble with his marriage to his wife Haley, who just had their first son Jack.

-Reid finds that Hotch is spending more time in his bar instead of at home and decides to confront him about the reason when he has a newborn to take care of at home.

-Rossi sees the attraction between the two grow and he's happy for Aaron but wants to talk to Aaron about getting a divorce from Haley before he pursues his relationship with Reid.

-Before Aaron has a chance to do anything about a divorce from Haley. He hears that she's been killed in their home while he was out with Jack and Spencer.

-The police catch the killer and Spencer helps Aaron cope. Soon he asks Aaron to move in with him bringing Jack with him.

-Aaron takes Reid up on his offer and moves into Reid's moderate four bedroom house. Jack comes to call Reid Papa as Aaron and Spencer grow more public with their relationship.

Mother's Milk (Hotch/Reid)

Title: Mother's Milk  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Hotch/Reid  
Warnings: AU, future fic, fetishes, casefic

Case: Unsub is cutting off women's breasts and storing them in a small, dry, and cool area. Unsub's mother had double mastectomy and that triggers the unsub. Cancer stops his feedings and her surgery triggers him to find like breasts so she can feel like a woman and mother again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Criminal Minds Crossovers

LOTR/Criminal Minds Crossover (Hotch/Reid; Legolas/Reid)

Chapter 4 - Legolas 2

-Legolas takes Spencer and shows him around the palace and to meet his father King Thranduil of Mirkwood.  
-They have an impromptu lunch in the Gardens with the King when he starts asking Spencer why his interest in his son the Prince. Spencer is honest - he doesn't know outside the pull he feels with Legolas. He doesn't know if it's permanent but he feels very strongly for Legolas as Legolas does him. The King lets the matter go for the moment and leaves his son and lover in the Gardens.  
-Legolas holds Spencer close and speaks in Elvish as he and Spencer fall asleep under the tree they resting under.

Chapter 5 - Aaron 3

-Spencer finds himself at Aaron's home under the covers of Aaron's bed just waking up and seeing Jack sitting next to him and stroking his hair. Jack goes to open his mouth but Spencer shushes him for a minute so he can ask Jack a couple of questions and when he gets his answers, he's a bit put off, but still thinks it's a dream.  
-Jack goes to get Aaron and Aaron rushes into the room. He sees Spencer's awake and he wants to admonish him but he's thankful that Spencer has come back to him and Jack.  
-Spencer manages to stay with Aaron a solid month through sleep and work before he falls asleep one night….

Poseidon/Eros (Hotch/Reid) - Outline Only

-When Spencer starts at the FBI he finds an equal in intelligent conversation in Hotch. Gideon tries to teach Reid but Reid stays closed off from him.  
-Spencer slowly opens up to Hotch and they meet at random over the years for debates and just to talk.

-When Hotch's divorce is finalized he courts Spencer even though his instincts tell him to take him.  
-During this time it starts becoming they're reincarnated gods.

-They start dating and Hotch and Reid discover they share passions and things grow from there.

-Foyet still happens but Hotch doesn't close himself off to Spencer but lets Eros keep Poseidon on an even keel. Spencer's glad that Hotch doesn't hide from him.

-After Haley's funeral, Spencer reaches out to Jack and helps him cope with her death while he helps Aaron.

-Jack starts to call Spencer 'Daddy Spencer' about six months after Spencer moves in and they're living as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fast and the Furious Crossovers (Whole series)

2F2F/White Oleander (Carter/Astrid; Dom/Brian)

-Ray creates his alias Carter Raymond Verone and moves to Miami.  
-Three years later he's got a modest empire but still climbing up the ladder. He and Astrid meet again during this time and they get to know each other again.  
-With a beautiful woman on his arm, he rises to the top quickly.  
-Carter and Astrid knows Customs and the FBI are sniffing around so they close a few holes.  
-At an event Astrid goes to the bathroom and Customs kidnaps her. Carter is not happy when he gets a phone call from someone and Astrid is sobbing in the background.  
-The next thing he knows he has two new people working for him.  
-Brian, ex cop and roped in by the FBI, sits down with Carter and they have a heart to heart about finding Astrid. Brian gives some information and Carter says they can play Brian's angle.  
-Monica tries to throw disinformation in the mix but Brian can read her very well.  
-In the middle of the tug of war operation, Brian hears Dom's in Miami looking for him. He's frustrated but agrees to meet him.  
-Dom has lots of plans for Brian especially involving a car garage and the hood of a car.  
-After their talk and subsequent sex on top of Brian's Skyline, fulfilling a few fantasies each, Dom agrees to help Brian find Astrid for Carter.  
-Brian and Dom find Astrid tucked away in the back the Customs building, with Monica and Markham.  
-For a reward, Carter hires both Brian and Dom to be Astrid's new bodyguards as they'll keep her safest.  
-Carter decides he wants to marry Astrid and proposes to her on the beach, with Dom and Brian walking along at a safe distance.

Epilogue  
-Carter and Astrid get married in a beautiful beach ceremony and Dom proposes to Brian the same night.

OZ/TFATF (Ryan O' Reily/Miguel Alvarez; Brian/Dom) - My Brian-goes-to-prison story lol

-Brian scrubs enough evidence away that the FBI and LAPD can't prosecute Dom and his team.  
-Tanner finds Brian and arrests him for tampering with evidence, aiding and abetting, and whatever else he can come up with.  
-Dom finds an article in the LA Times about Brian's arrest and subsequent charges.  
-Because of Brian's unique abilities and connections with the LAPD and criminal world a judge sentences him to ten years in Oswald State Penitentiary in New York State.  
-Brian takes the punishment stoically and they transport him to NY State.  
-Brian is integrated in Unit 5 - Em City and gets acquainted with a few of the inmates. Gets roomed with a fellow Irishman - Liam Meaney.  
-Mia gets a letter from OZ with Brian's name and prisoner number on it asking her to take care of getting his important papers and the few valuables he has in his house. Dom is around and he notices the letter and reads it.  
-Dom takes care of what Brian was wanting Mia to do before his landlord threw his stuff to the curb and finds a few items that tell Dom more about the man who gave up his life.  
-Brian is learning Em City politics from his room mate who doesn't seem to be very high himself and he watches.  
-None of the convicts really know where the newcomer is from as he didn't come in with the usual rounds of local prisoners. Intrigue is high but Brian is smart enough to be weary and let them think what they want.  
-He starts looking at places to move to near the prison so he can visit Brian at OZ.  
-Vince and Mia and the rest of the team don't want Dom to go but he's determined to figure out why Brian didn't just run and why the judge didn't just send him to LOMPOC but he was glad that he escaped that fate. Little did he know that where they sent Brian was a lot worse than Lompoc and he was there alone.  
Dom had a moving truck to haul one his less recognizable cars and a few of his belongings a week later packed up for the drive cross country. He'd miss his family and friends but he needed to make sure Brian was okay.  
-Brian found he got along with Ryan and Miguel but knew how to keep his secrets close to the vest since he spent his adult life as a UC.  
-Brian starts to notice how the gangs and even the prison guards work outside of the law and he quickly learns what the others are after and what they want.  
-A couple weeks later Dom had made it to New York State and found a decent house to rent about twenty minutes from OZ. He set up shop and called and got put on Brian's visitor list and was told when he could start visiting and when he could.

2F2F/The Skulls (Carter/Caleb; Carter/Brian)

-After entering the Skulls, Caleb has a short affair with Luke his soul mate before Luke mysteriously moves cross country.

-Litten doesn't know Caleb's real reason for his depression.

-At a charity party attended by Litten and Caleb, Caleb meets Carter Verone, who's scouting out possible associates for his import/export business in Miami.

-Carter takes Caleb under his wing until Caleb graduates with an International Business degree his father made him pursue.

-Carter convinces Litten to let Caleb follow him to Miami with a bright working future. Carter would give him some small business duties to give him something to do but he mainly wanted Caleb to himself.

-Once in Miami, Carter and Caleb might have a conversation where Caleb not wanting his family's history following him everywhere might create the persona of Brian O' Conner and that's when he really does grow up because he doesn't have the weight of his father on his shoulders and he can relax.


End file.
